


Studies

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna knows the value of work...and the value of play.  Written for Porn Battle XII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studies

Luna is a Ravenclaw, yes, but she knows the value of play, and she is stubborn enough, in her own sweet way, to convince her lover that an occasional distraction from textbooks is allowable.

Perhaps 'stubborn' is not quite the right word. Perhaps the right word is 'sensual'.

Because it would take a stronger woman than Hermione to sit hunched over dry books while a beautiful, very naked young woman trails a quill down her own torso and grins like the Cheshire cat and whispers, "Come on, love, it's lonely over here." Even Hermione cannot argue that books are more important than the way Luna's skin shines in the moonlight, the way she whimpers when Hermione kisses her and tilts her head back and moans, bone-deep and uninhibited, when Hermione slides short-nailed fingers between her legs and up into hot-wet-tight perfection. And though the wonders of Arithmancy are many and varied, they pale before the wonder that is Luna, splayed out and begging, lips kissed red and hands clenched in the sheets, on the ragged edge of her third orgasm and even less coherent than she normally is.

Hermione is, after all, the cleverest witch of her age; never let it be said that she puts less effort into the bedroom arts than she does into her studies. Luna, at least, would disagree.


End file.
